


The Alpha's Intent

by JulesTheQuirky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Heat, Handyman Misha Collins, Knotting, Misha AU, Omega Reader, Petite Female, Rutting, SPN RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesTheQuirky/pseuds/JulesTheQuirky
Summary: Reader is home, whilst Misha is out in the garden working on a project. Unbeknownst to her, he’s been planning and brooding, ignoring his fast approaching rut.





	The Alpha's Intent

He had been out all day, working on his latest project. You heard the fuel guzzling roar of the chainsaw, a curse or two from his lips, the mechanical scream of a workshop saw, then a flurry of hammering.

It was constant background noise mixed in with the sound of some T.V show you were watching. You were fidgety all day, restless and irritable, lightly scratching the mark on your shoulder and other parts of your body. Something was off, but you couldn’t place it.

The hammering stopped, The programme kept playing and the back door opened then slammed shut. Heavy footfalls made their way to the front room.

You peeked over the sofa and smiled at the hulking man stood in the doorway. He stunk of sawdust and sweat, glistened with it, his scent filling up the whole room.

“Mish, baby?”

He pointed his index finger at you, crooked it, gesturing you to come over. He didn’t wait for you as he walked through, heading to the den. You moved from the sofa and followed him.

From behind you could see how broad his back and shoulders were, you could see the sweat soaked up in the plaid. You could see droplets on his hair drip to the nape of his neck, beads of sweat clinging to him.

Heat radiated from him, and he stunk of sawdust, sweat and the deliciously mouth watering musky scent that was his own.

Shit.

Once you stepped in, he closed in on you, trapping you against the shut door. You were tiny against him, as you faced his chest. His head dipped down, nose sniffing you.

“Mish.”

You didn’t mean to sound so timid.

A large hand held your hip, pressing you against the wall, his other came to wrap around the back of your head, forcing you to look upon his lust filled gaze.

His brows furrowed, his fingers tugged lightly at the neck of your t-shirt.

“You’ve been scratching…”

Your speech faltered and you struggled to find the words.

“I put it off for as long as I could. Had to work on the project.”

He was barely holding it together. His fingers brushing through your hair, unable to keep his hands off you.

“Could smell you, couldn’t take it any longer.”

Your brows pinched together in confusion.

“I’m not in heat.”

“You will be.”

He picked you up, obtaining a squeal from you, letting himself in between your legs, letting you feel the noticeable bulge in his jeans, gaining a low groan from you as you felt the low thrum of desire in your core.

His lips descended on yours with fervent hunger, his mouth warm and pliant, tongue seeking yours, tasting you, his hips rocking into you, letting you fall prey to the need flooding you as you clutched his shoulders, panting.

You slipped from his grip, breaking the kiss.

“Mish…”

He stared at you as he unbuttoned the blue plaid shirt. Pulling it open, he revealed a grey t-shirt, drenched in sweat acting as a second skin. He dropped the flannel shirt on the floor, letting it pool on the carpet. He tore the soaked tee off him and let you scent his sweat soaked skin.

His large hand slipped beneath your t-shirt to rest on the soft flesh of your belly. His hand was warm, dry and callused. You stared into his wild dark blue eyes. Your nipples were peaking and you wanted him.

He whirled you round away from the wall and pulled your t-shirt free, a hand cupping the plump flesh of your breast and latched his mouth on a nipple. You arched into him, needing more then he gave, crying out as he sucked hard, pinched and rolled the rosy buds. He kissed up your neck, nuzzling, sniffing as he went up.

He gripped your hands, pulling them to his belt buckle, cupped your head and pulled you into a deep carnal kiss. Your hands faltered until he slapped them and you continued to unbuckle his belt. You pulled them down but they clung to his shapely thighs.

He pulled away to pull his work boots off and tug his jeans from his sweating legs. When they were off he pulled you down onto the dens floor and yanked your lounge pants off, throwing them anywhere away from him. He pulled a cushion from a random chair and pushed it under your ass, making you jump and yelp.

He ripped off the material covering himself.

His large Alpha cock stained, jutting out against his body. It had been a while since your last amorous adventure. He was busy, always working and you were…here, but now you were both going to make up for lost time.

He gripped the band of your panties, his hand curling into a fist as he grunted, ripping them off you, releasing your scent to him. He discarded the remains and spread your thighs.

“Need to fill you up.”

You were naked under his gaze, fingers grazed over your soaked folds, making you squirm, ready and wanting.

“Already slicking for me, already so wet, my eager Omega.”

Fuck.

He pushed himself in between you, his cock dangerously close to your entrance. He guided himself and slowly filled you.

You slicked around him.

“So slick, so good.”

He leant on his arms, your hips raised, his large frame covering your tiny one. You held on as he pulled out and sunk back in.

“Fuck, Omega, gonna breed you so good.”

He was rutting, and it was forcing a heat from you.

“Mish.”

He glided in and out of you easily, his sweat mingling with your own.

“So stubborn, I waited. Can't wait no more. Need to fuck. Gonna fuck.” He growled and began to pound into you harder and faster. You made a sound only for his ears, a sound so wanton and pornographic.

“That’s it, baby, taking my cock so well. You’re so wet for me.” He fucked you hard, your thighs quaked with the knowledge of an oncoming orgasm.

“Fuck. Love it when you shake. I’m nowhere near done. Gonna eat you out then fuck you again.”

The heat washed over you as flames licked your body, angling you just that little bit better , you screamed out when he stroked against your sweet spot.

You came hard, crying out his name, gripping him tight, milking his cock as he continued to fuck you through it.

“Love when you come. Just for me, your Alpha.”

He held your hips and with every thrust he pressed into your cervix, balls deep inside you, thrusting hard and fast. You vibrated with pleasure.

You were so slick around him, your pussy tried to clench around him. The carpet beneath you rubbing your shoulder blades began to burn. He sniffed into the crook of your neck, licked the itchy mark and instantly bliss came over you, making you mewl.

“Mmmm, love the scent of me on you. Mine.”

Your gut tightened and your cunt gripped him hard, so hard he growled and bit into your skin, but not enough to draw blood.

Your nails scratched down his back as you called his name for the second time, desperate for it to wind down.

“Shit baby, squeezing my cock so tightly, want more of it.”

His cock swelled and you felt his knot grow.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“Come with me, want to feel your pussy tighten around my cock, want to fill you up so good.”

He was wide around his knot, you shuddered being stretched and pulled tighter around him. He lifted you up off the cushion, your hips higher, his hands squeezing your ass, making you squeal.

“Come, come with me.” He demanded.

His knot popped and he roared, biting your mark, drawing blood, spilling thick hot ropes of his seed into you, holding you to him, locking you.

A set of explosions went off inside you, screaming his name like a mantra on your lips, holding on until everything went quiet again.

He dropped his weight on you, his fingers moving bangs out of your face.

“You gotta be pregnant, I came so hard.”

You were in a state of post-orgasm bliss. Both finally sated, he could now think rationally. For now.

“My rut came in baby. And I thought I could control it. I thought I could hold it.”

“Oh, Mish, my Alpha, you don’t need to control it. You just gotta call me. I’ll be here.”

He kissed your lips.

“I know.”

“You’re my stubborn Alpha.”

He pressed his hand to your belly.

“Can't wait to see your belly so big and round with my pups. I needed to breed. Shit, I didn’t ask, I-”

You shushed him.

“Misha, I can't wait to have your baby.”

His head fell into the crook of your neck, his cock swelling, ready , hot and heavy on your thigh.

“Roll over, ‘mega.”

You obliged his request and he parted your legs with a knee, his hand pulled your head up and he kissed you, dipping his fingers into your nectar and groaned.

“Love that feeling around my cock.”

You clenched around his fingers. You loved his dirty talk. Wanted more of it.

“I’ll fuck a baby into you before the weekends over, Omega. You can be sure of it.”


End file.
